If Dr. Seuss Wrote Harry Potter
by K. Ashley
Summary: A complete Harry Potter story, written in rhyme just as good old Dr. Seuss would have done it!


~*~*~*~*~*~ **_Disclaimer: _**All characters, names, and related terms are the sole property of J.K. Rowling, and are used by me only in fun. ~*~*~*~*~*~

****

If Dr. Seuss Wrote Harry Potter:

It's back to school on the Hogwarts Express

All wearing black robes and other Hogwarts dress.

Three good friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron

Awake every day at the butt crack of dawn.

They file through dark corridors, going to class,

Saying "Hello!" to the ghosts as they pass.

The paintings on the walls move and talk.

Some steps disappear, so beware where you walk!

~*~*~*~

"We've got Potions, this morning," says Ron with a sigh.

Harry just nods and rolls his green eyes.

Snape greets the class with his sharp, piercing glance,

While Neville shies away, close to wetting his pants.

"Here come the Slytherins," says Hermione to the boys, 

As in walk Crabbe and Goyle, with their leader, Malfoy.

"Good morning, _Weasel_, _Mudblood _and _Potter_,"

Sneers Draco Malfoy – oooh, he's a rotter!

He takes a seat at the front of the class,

Where it's easiest for him to kiss Snape's, uh --

"Well, well," murmurs Snape, "what a sorry group I've got!

Pay close attention, and you'll learn a lot.

We're making a potion that can be very hard –

It's a special serum that melts away lard.

But beware how you use it, for only last year,

A fat Hufflepuff made himself disappear,

He drank so much of the stuff – but enough!

No fooling around, this is going to be tough!"

And he drones on and on about this and about that.

"Come on," whispers Ron, "let's just get to melting fat!"

When finally Snape dismisses them all,

The students make their way up to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~

Lunch is served and they eat with great speed.

"Ron, Harry," says Hermione, "you really should read

__

Hogwarts, A History – it's really quite good!"

Harry shakes his head, "I'm not in the mood."

Later that day, it's Care of Magical Creatures,

With Hagrid, Harry and Company's favorite teacher.

The class gathers nervously 'round Hagrid's hut.

"Careful," sneers Malfoy, "this Hagrid's a nut!

He's always bringing in dangerous beasts –

My father wouldn't care for this giant in the least!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Harry says with a growl,

While Ron and Hermione back him up with a scowl.

Hagrid carefully opens a very large cage,

And out bursts a creature snarling with rage.

"This here's a Galoot!" Hagrid says with a grin,

"Yeh can calm it down jus' by scratchin' its chin."

The students back away as the Galoot gives a howl,

Followed by a low and rumbling growl.

"Oh, my," says Hermione, her heart quickly beating,

"this is a beast I could've done without meeting!"

And the hour is spent trying to tame the Galoot.

Harry thought it worse than any Blast-Ended Skrewt.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, they practice Quidditch.

Harry easily catches Snitch after Snitch.

Ron made the team this year, and he's glad.

He just cannot wait to tell the news to his dad.

They fly to and fro on their broomsticks so high

That they look just like specks in the vastness of sky.

They are so busy playing that they don't know

Something evil is lurking below…

~*~*~*~

The weeks passed very quickly by.

The Yule Ball is approaching, excitement is high.

One evening, when they are alone and up late,

Ron asks Hermione to be his date.

She blushes and smiles in a very shy way,

While Ron waits nervously to hear what she'll say.

"Oh, Ron, I'd love to go with you to the dance!"

She says, then kisses him like they do in France.

And Neville asks Ginny, whom he went with before,

Fred asks Angelina, George asks Eleanor.

Draco Malfoy asks some Slytherin girl,

Which makes Harry and Ron want to hurl.

So everyone has a date to the dance,

Except for Harry, who fears taking a chance.

He wants to ask Cho, but remembers last year,

When his meek invitation only ended in tears.

But that was then and this is now,

He tells himself and sets his brow.

He approaches Cho, who is pretty and sweet,

And nearly trips over his own two feet.

"Uh, Cho?" he asks, in a trembling tone.

He is glad that this time they're all alone.

"Yes, Harry?" she answers and looks into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and straightens up to full size.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" he manages to say.

Cho smiles at him in her friendly way.

"Sure, Harry, I think that would be grand,"

She says, giving his shoulder a pat with her hand.

Harry feels like me might shout for joy,

But doesn't – that would be like a little boy,

And he has to prove to Cho that he's mature,

Because Cedric Diggory was, that's for sure.

They say good night and part their ways,

With the Yule Ball not coming for a few more days.

~*~*~*~

Finally, the big night has arrived,

And the Great Hall is full of kids doing the jive.

Ron and Hermione make a handsome pair,

And Cho wears tiny flowers all up in her hair.

Harry has donned his best dress robes,

And Hermione wears sparkling jewels on her lobes.

Neville tries not to squash Ginny's toes,

As they dance round the room while the music flows.

The Ball is a hit – all is going just grand,

Until a loud _CRASH!!! _interrupts the band.

The large chandelier has smashed to the floor,

And the teachers rush to get Dumbledore.

Everyone gathers around in dread,

As the headmaster inspects the mess, scratching his head.

"It appears that the chandelier's screws have been bent,

I fear that this occurrence was no accident.

I am glad that none of you stood where it fell – 

If you had, you'd have heard your own funeral bells.

Now, off to your houses, we must end the Ball,

So that I can find out who did this, once and for all."

With that, the headmaster dismisses the crowd,

Who file out the door, distressed and loud.

They go back to their houses, all in a foul mood –

Whoever ruined the Ball is very rude.

~*~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, rumors spread

That somebody wanted somebody else dead

And that's why the chandelier was released – 

But who would be such a horrible beast?

Harry feels a dull burning in his lightning bolt scar,

Warning him that trouble was not very far.

His friends are concerned, but he tells them don't worry,

The pain is still dull, there is no need to hurry.

~*~*~*~

One night, deep in the Forbidden wood,

A gathering takes place that is far from good.

They are the Death Eaters, and they stand round a fire,

Eagerly awaiting the Dark Lord, their sire.

He appears with a blinding flash of light,

And even his followers cower in fright.

He is back in full form, with his eyes glowing red.

One wrong move would render a Death Eater dead.

"Welcome, my servants," he says in a cold, cruel voice,

"I am glad that so many have come by choice,

However, I know there are some here tonight,

Who would rather have stayed in their beds, tucked in tight."

His thin face turns to a shuddering boy –

This boy is none other than Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy pulls his robes close and looks into that face,

Wishing that he were out of this place.

He doesn't want to be here, but his father insisted,

Threatening to beat him if he resisted.

"Draco," says Voldemort, grinning with evil glee,

"It is your job to bring that Potter to me!"

The Death Eaters murmur behind their masks.

It is rare for a youngster to get such a task.

Draco shudders and nods his blonde head,

His heart slowly filling with sadness and dread.

So what if he thought Potter an arrogant pratt?

He'd never wanted things to come to that.

As much as he loathed Harry and all of his friends,

He didn't wish his life to come to an end.

But Lord Voldemort leered over him, hands on hips,

And Draco let "Yes, Master," fall from his lips…

~*~*~*~

Things at Hogwarts had finally calmed,

Though Dumbledore still worried over his qualm.

He still had not found out who cut the chain

That showered the Yule Ball with the crystal rain.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron

Have gone back to classes, their worries gone.

Though Harry's scar still burns once in a while,

He covers it up with a confident smile.

Snape is still cranky, and they trudge out of his room,

Talking over their Potions grades with gloom.

Hermione's eyes well up with tears –

She'd received her first 'B' after all these years.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," says Ron with a smile,

"You'll raise it back up to an 'A' in a while."

They head to lunch with eager stomachs,

Their heavy books flung over their backs.

Suddenly from one of the side passageways,

Out jumps Draco Malfoy, blocking their way.

"Potter!" he says, urgency in his tone,

"I need to talk to you now – alone."

Harry and Ron trade incredulous looks,

And Hermione threateningly brandishes her books.

"Leave us alone, you snot," she hisses,

And swings her bag at Draco, but misses.

"Calm down, Mudblood," Malfoy says calmly,

"I don't think that would please your Muggle mommy.

My business is with Potter, if you don't mind,

I have something to tell him of an important kind."

Harry nods his head and turns to his friends,

"Go on, I'll be back before lunch ends."

Then he follows Malfoy into an empty room,

And Draco faces him with an expression of doom.

"Harry, I know that we aren't friends at all,

But listen to me if you don't wish to fall.

Voldemort has risen again, as you are aware,"

He pauses and runs a hand through his hair.

"Potter, he's after you, and this time it's real,

He's closer than you think – he's right on your heels.

He asked me to bring you to him, but I won't.

My father may like doing evil, but I don't."

Harry's green eyes widen in sudden fear.

He'd had no idea danger was so near.

"Thank you," he says to his sworn enemy, 

"Someone will fall, but it will not be me.

I've beaten Voldemort five times before,

And I'll be damned if I can't do it once more."

~*~*~*~

The sun is hanging low in the sky

As Harry and his team continue to fly.

The match has been hours and he's not seen the Snitch.

Too bad there's no time limit to the game of Quidditch.

They're up against Slytherin, and it's a close game,

And Harry hears the crowd chanting his name.

Finally, he sees a glimpse of shining gold,

And darts forth to try and get a hold

On the tiny Snitch as it flits to and fro –

He's only got a little farther to go,

When with a painful tug at his back,

Harry is yanked suddenly off track.

He's held by some invisible hand

That sends him flying out over the land.

He can't steer his broom, and he's rising higher.

The scar on his forehead is burning like fire.

He watches helplessly as the stadium grows small,

He's wondering when and where he might fall.

This has to be the doing of an evil mind,

And he already knew who he would find.

It had to be Voldemort, only he had such powers.

It feels as though he's been flying for hours

When finally the force yanks him straight down

And he falls through the trees and onto the ground.

He sits up painfully and looks about.

He is in the midst of evil, there could be no doubt.

A ring of Death Eaters stand round the boy,

Goggling at him as if he is some sort of toy.

And then through the crowd stalks the Dark Lord,

His red eyes as sharp as the deadliest sword.

"Ah, Potter," he murmurs, his cruel face aglow,

"I've waited many years for this moment, you know.

And now I've got you – it's about time!

Why can't I stop talking in this ridiculous rhyme?"

Voldemort looks inquisitively at his circle of men,

Then shrugs his shoulders and begins again.

"That Draco thought he'd saved you from me,

But he's forgotten how powerful I can be!

Stand up, boy, and receive your reward,

Feel now the wrath of the one Dark Lord!"

Harry is speechless as someone puts him on his feet.

His palms start to sweat, his heart skips a beat.

Reaching into his robes, he takes his wand in his hand,

Much to the amusement of the hideous band.

They all laugh and make insulting remarks,

But Harry is focused on the master of dark.

Voldemort, too, has his wand poised to fight,

And they circle each other, mustering all their might.

__

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hisses,

But Harry ducks, and the deadly curse misses.

It strikes one of the Death Eaters, instead,

And with a flash of green light, the man falls dead.

Harry's mind races, what can he do?

Suddenly, a voice gives him a clue.

It's Dumbledore speaking, though he's nowhere around.

Apparently, only Harry had heard the sound.

He takes a breath and dodges again –

Another Death Eater dies in great pain.

"Accio wand!" shouts Harry, as loud as he can,

And Voldemort's wand flies out of his hand.

Harry catches it and snaps it in half,

But, to his surprise, Voldemort gives a laugh.

"You foolish boy, you think you've won,

But you'll soon find out that I've just begun!"

Harry is filled with fear and dread,

When another word from Dumbledore pops in his head.

He circles left and circles right.

By now the eve has faded to night.

Voldemort tries the curse again with a wave of his arm,

But staggers back in confusion and alarm,

For Harry is surrounded by a sparkling mist,

That deflects the curse that came from Voldemort's fist.

"What is this power? This I do not know of!"

Of course he does not, for this power is love.

Harry's mind is focused and strong –

He'd had the upper hand all along, 

For back at Hogwarts, suspecting Harry's fate,

All of his friends and teachers had begun to concentrate 

On their love for Harry, and this care was enough

To make a victory for Voldemort quite tough.

The love of all of Harry's friends

Had created this shield that knew no ends.

The Dark Lord staggers back and shakes his head,

His blood red eyes filling with dread.

Harry calmly raises his wand

And shouts, "Go back to where you belong!

For your fate is one that is worse than dying -

All of your killing and all of your lying 

Have rid you of friends, so you are alone,

Nothing but empty flesh and bone.

Now go and rot till your powers diminish.

Go! Be gone! This meeting is finished!"

And with a scream that would shatter crystal,

And a ringing blast like the shot of a pistol,

Lord Voldemort vanishes with a blinding light

That sends the Death Eaters running in fright.

~*~*~*~

Dumbledore smiles and shakes his head,

"No, my dear students, Voldemort is not dead.

Harry has sent him to a place worse than hell –

He now sits alone in an Azkaban cell.

He has no hope of getting out,

For all his powers he is without

A single friend to speak for him -

He'll never see the sun again."

And the Great Hall burst forth with cheers

And toasts of joy over butterbeers.

Harry, who stands by the head table and smiles,

No longer feels like a mere little child.

For he'd beaten evil with the love of his friends,

And that was the cause of Voldemort's end.

He looked across the hall and saw

A very slight smile cross Malfoy's jaw.

Harry nods and smiles back in thanks, 

Telling Draco without words that he'd forgiven his pranks.

Harry feels a light kiss on his cheek,

And turns to find Cho, standing shy and meek.

He smiles and puts an arm around her,

Feeling so lucky to have found her.

Ron and Hermione pat him on the back and smile –

They knew he'd beat Voldemort all the while.

And so, though it may sound like a cheesy cliché,

It just goes to show, love can save the day!

~ ~ K. Ashley


End file.
